Dare You To Move
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo has one bad race and is about to give up his dream of being a race car driver. Based on the song Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. This is for 100songfic challenge. Please R


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard. _

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

Bo sat in his car as he waited for the race to begin. It was the first big race that he would be racing in, and the first time he wouldn't be racing in Hazzard county. He was nervous, that was expected. This wasn't like his ordinary races, or like the times he and his cousin Luke would try to outrun Roscoe or Enos on the Hazzard streets. No today was the race that if he won, it would solve a lot of the money problems the Dukes were having.

He looked out the window and saw all the people who had come to see the race. In one corner he saw a lot of people that he knew from Hazzard. News had spread quickly about him going to this race. "Please let me win this race so I can help out my family," he said to himself while getting impatient that the race hadn't begun yet.

The moment that everyone was waiting for had now come. Bo was racing the best he could. He was in the lead for quite some time of the race. All he kept telling himself was that he was doing this for his family and for Hazzard. He knew they all wanted him to do his best, that's what they all told him. But he knew they did want him to win as well, they didn't have to tell him that, but he knew that's what they really wanted.

Then the worst moment happened, there had been no cars around him so he thought he was in the lead for a good distance. Until one car all of a sudden sped up and was now in front of him. And then, something happened, Bo lost all his concentration, having so much on his mind and couldn't catch up to what was now three cars in front of him.

That day, Bo came in fourth at the race, which of course upset him. Luke was the first to go over to him, "Bo you did your best. That's all that matters."

Uncle Jesse came over telling him the same thing. But Bo wasn't happy with himself. And on the way back to Hazzard, Bo was quiet the whole drive home.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

For the rest of that night, Bo just wasn't himself. He wasn't hungry for dinner and was in bed before it even got dark. Luke came into the room a few hours later to go to bed and saw Bo was still awake.

"Bo there's a race here in Hazzard next weekend. I guess we'll be driving in it right?"

Bo shook his head, "Luke, I let everyone down today. I can't race again, no one will ever want to see me race again. And now we're out of even more money. I just can't Luke."

"Bo, we all know you're the best driver around here. So you messed up once race. Don't let it get to you. You'll get them the next time."

"I just don't know Luke. I don't know if I could ever do it again, at least not any time soon."

Luke nodded, "Don't worry Bo, if you don't feel ready to race, then I'm on your side."

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

It was coming near the end of the week and Bo still hadn't decided if he wanted to race or not. Luke really wanted Bo to decide to race, only cause he knew that would be the only way Bo would get over the fact of the other race. None of the Dukes were putting pressure on Bo to race again, however friends of theirs seemed to be.

The day before the race and Bo was thinking of what he would decide. He loved to race, everyone knew that. And he wasn't about to give up his dream of being a Nascar driver. So at dinner that night he decided to tell the family his final decision.

"Guys, I'm gonna race tomorrow," he said.

Luke smiled, "Knew you wouldn't let this chance pass by."

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

Bo was with his family and friends at the Boar's Nest before the race. "You know it's so good to see Bo back to being himself," Luke said to Daisy.

"Yea know what you mean. Seeing him like that this past week, I felt so bad."

Everyone went outside when the race was about to begin.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

That day, Bo was definitely back to being himself. And when he came in first place, there was no one happier than Bo. He had finally forgotten all about that one day, the one day that almost crushed his dream, was now something in the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. And also what song should the next story be based on?

002. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep 003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005.

Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman

(It's Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss

030. Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A

Place for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 062. Drops of Jupiter 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens

064. Every Rose has it's Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just

Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind

of Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me

Love 085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You 095. Wild Horses

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind

of Rain. 100. Everywhere.


End file.
